


Gayness and Combustion

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Date, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Stupid Arguments, Swearing, Tendou is a little shit, natsu is a queen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata found out each other was gay through an embarrassing set of events. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	Gayness and Combustion

Kageyama and Hinata had found out the other was gay and each dating two members of rival teams in a very embarrassing way. They were at a training camp. Kageyama had just been happy to get a moment alone with Oikawa and Iwaizumi and had started tugging them to the locker rooms to have some “special time”, but upon walking into the locker rooms he had been surprised to see Hinata making out and doing _other things_ with none other than Ushijima and Tendou from Shiratorizawa. There had been a moment of silence as all six volleyball players stared at each other in shock, before Hinata had bolted up and tugged on some clothes. Not his clothes though.

“Shoushou,” Tendou had smirked, still unabashedly naked,” Those aren’t your clothes baby boy.”

Hinata had fumbled again, completely red before pulling on his actual set of clothes. Kageyama meanwhile had just stood there gaping. Not that Kageyama’s lovers were doing much better at hiding their surprise.

“HINATA BOKE!” Kageyama shouted,” WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX IN THE LOCKER ROOM!?”

“Well we couldn’t really do it in the bedroom,” Tendou says (STILL NAKED). “There was too many people and unfortunately, Toshi here is shy.”

“Toshi” didn’t seem very shy as he slowly redressed and turned towards them with absolutely no shame at the fact, he had just been caught _inside_ Karasuno’s tiny spiker.

“How does he fit that in Chibi-chan?” Tooru asks from behind Kageyama.

And honestly Kageyama doesn’t want to know the answer to that question.

“I apologise for you having to see that,” Ushijima says. Though the tallest male didn’t sound very sorry at all.

Hinata finally manages to pull on his clothes, though love bites that Kageyama (unfortunately) knew were left by Tendou still remained.

“Are you honestly sleeping with the Ace and Middle-Blocker from Shiratorizawa!?” Kageyama yells.

Hinata throws a hand over Kageyama’s mouth to keep him from saying anything further.

“Shut up!” Hinata says whispering,” The team doesn’t know.”

“Well obviously,” Kageyama says,” If I didn’t know as your best friend, I would be a little hurt if the team knew before me!”

“Well its not like you told me you spent your nights apparently getting dicked down by the ace and setter of Aoba Johsai!” Hinata says back.

There is an awkward throat clearing and everyone glances over at Iwaizumi who is trying not to laugh/cry at the situation.

“Well it was supposed to be a secret for now,” Kageyama mutters.

“Same,” Hinata mutters back.

There is an awkward silence that flows through the room.

“So, what now?” Tooru asks,” Do you guys want us to wait outside while you finish and then switch? Because if so, hurry up, I have been waiting all day.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama go equally red in the face.

“Great idea,” Satori says, still not having put on his clothes,” I would like to finish fucking Shoushou into oblivion alongside my other gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Wait- “Hinata starts, but then sees Ushijima nodding his head in agreement.

As Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama exit the locker room, Oikawa finally seems to come to terms with what he just saw in completion.

“Do you think they all have like, a size kink?” Tooru asks,” Because that’s a big size difference right there.”

“YOU BET WE DO!” The three hear Tendou shout before the door slams shut.

Kageyama didn’t think it was possible to get anymore red in the face. He was wrong.

Later that night the two awkwardly practiced their quick, after all, they were going to nationals. But it was awkward because the two were suddenly hyper aware of how _not straight_ the other was walking.

“So um,” Hinata starts,” Let’s agree to not tell the team.”

Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief before nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah, agreed.”

There was another moment of silence before Hinata talks again,” I am kind of glad you found out though. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about it other than their team.”

“Same,” Kageyama says, relief flooding him. “Kunimi and Kindaichi tease way too much.”

Karasuno didn’t have a very openly gay student body. In fact, neither of the first years knew of anyone at their school who was gay. Other than each other of course. There was even a story about a kid getting bullied out of basketball club because of being gay. This… kind of kept the two Karasuno players from being open about dating not one, but two rival _male_ volleyball players. So, it was a relief knowing that the two of them finally had a person to be open with.

There was another moment of silence before Kageyama smirked.

“We should do a double date,” Kageyama says smirking still,” It might be fun to watch Oikawa squirm at being in the same area as Ushijima for a prolonged period of time.”

Which brought about the weekend double dates that ended up happening pretty frequently, much to Oikawa’s dismay

“Please,” Oikawa begged,” I really don’t want to do this again. I promise I will do anything. I’ll even bottom for you Tobio-chan.”

“But I like bottoming,” Tobio says frowning,” Besides, I go with you on double dates with members of your team all the time. This is the only member of _my team_ I can do that with.”

Oikawa groans,” Why did the Shrimp have to pick Shiratorizawa players of all the layers in the Miagi area. Why? Why? Why? Damn Ushiwaka, corrupting the shrimp with his big ass- “

“Don’t you finish that sentence Tooru,” Iwaizumi says pulling on his coat,” Besides, Tobio is right. He sits through all the double dates with our team members. He even sat through Mad dog and Yahaba’s. And that one was a shit show.”

“So was Hanimaki and Matsukawa,” Kageyama mutters,” If I had had to sit through one more _spoken_ shit post by them, I would have screamed.”

“Imagine practicing with them,” Iwaizumi mutters rubbing his head.” I think I know the entire bee movie script by heart.”

“They can recite it while playing?” Kageyama deadpans.

“They have done it while doing 20 flying laps,” Oikawa says also deadpanning,” And then did it while running 50 when coach gave them a penalty for talking too much.”

“Dear god, I was lucky,” Kageyama says horrified.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa nod, also shivering.

One night the double date was held at Hinata’s house. Hinata had needed to watch his younger sister that night but hadn’t wanted to miss out. So, all six of them had ended up at Hinata’s house for a movie night. Natsu, of course, had made herself the highlight of the evening. Oikawa had been whining about sitting next to “Ushiwaka” when the little girl had looked the eldest setter dead in the eyes.

“You’re annoying,” The little girl deadpanned,” I am trying to watch cartoons, so shut up.”

Oikawa’s mouth had dropped open wide, and everyone else in the room had started snickering.

“Natsu,” Hinata said laughing,” That isn’t very nice.”

Natsu had only shrugged and turned back to the cartoons.

“I like your brother more,” Oikawa had muttered under his breath.

“I like when you aren’t talking more,” Natsu had said without missing a beat.

Everyone but Oikawa had laughed.

Later that night they sat on the couch in silence, Kageyama and Hinata were talking animatedly with each other.

“Hey Tobio,” Iwaizumi says casually,” How come you two can’t just come out to your entire team. I am sure they won’t have a problem with it.”

“No,” Hinata says quietly,” Sorry but it’s not safe.”

The room had gotten quiet.

“Not safe?” Ushijima sounded suddenly concerned.

“People don’t like homosexuality at our school,” Tobio says,” Even many of the teachers are against it.”

“But just the team should be fine?” Tendou says seriously.

“No,” Hinata says,” Please I don’t want to risk it. Tobio can if he wants to- “

“I don’t either,” Tobio says quietly,” Sorry.”

The conversation had ended there without any chance of continuation. Though the four eldest agreed not to push it anymore.

That being said, Oikawa seemed to be growing close to blowing a fuse every double date. And Tendou seemed just as happy to instigate that fuse closer to its breaking point.

One day they all went out for coffee after Karasuno’s practice. Hinata could practically feel the negative energy between the four eldest players. Apparently, they had had a send off practice match against each other that same day. And apparently Aoba Johsai lost again.

“You know,” Tendou says with a shit eating grin. And Hinata feels ready to disappear because that grin meant this wasn’t ending well. “If you had had Hinata over here on your team, you might have beaten us.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. (Is the only thought that rockets through both Hinata and Kageyama’s brains.)

“Are you trying to say Hinata is better than Kageyama,” Oikawa says darkly,” Because I’ll have you know that the quick is only possible because of Kageyama’s excellent setting skills.”

“You’re just mad that our boyfriend is cuter than yours,” Tendou says smirking a bit.

“Excuse you,” Iwaizumi says,” At least our boyfriend has sex appeal.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama’s faces turned bright red.

“I do believe Shouyou has plenty of sex appeal,” Ushijima says,” I believe that’s why I fucked him last night too.”

Hinata’s face gets even redder.

“Our boyfriend is the loudest in bed,” Oikawa says slamming his hand down on the table.

“Lies,” Tendou says waving his hand about,” Our boyfriend absolutely screams.”

“Probably in pain,” Oikawa shouts,” Jesus you two are probably twice his size.”

“He has a size kink,” Ushijima says nonchalantly. Like it was a normal thing to bring up in conversation.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says,” Well our boyfriend has a size kink too!”

“I do?” Kageyama asks confused.

“Yes, now shut up,” Iwaizumi says, also standing.

“Please your boyfriend wouldn’t even know if he had a size kink with the size you two are,” Tendou says smirking.

“Our boyfriend is gayer than yours!” Oikawa shouts.

“Our boyfriend is a Size Queen,” Ushijima points out.

Hinata feels two seconds away from combusting.

“How do you even know that phrase!?” Oikawa shouts.

“Tendou taught it to me,” Ushijima says plainly.

“Of course, he did,” Oikawa mutters,” The little devil. Well our boyfriend wears skirts for us!”

Thankfully, the boys had seated themselves again. And the stupid argument was about to continue but then there was snickering heard from across the room.

“I fucking told you those two were fags,” Hinata recognized the speaker as a student from their class.

Hinata’s heart dropped and for a moment before turning his head down he saw Kageyama’s eyes widen.

“Oh shit,” Oikawa mutters. Tendou suddenly turned serious and stopped instigating completely.

“HEY HINATA,” One of the classmates muttered,” HOW’S BEING A SIZE QUEEN LIKE?!”

“KAGEYAMA LET ME SEE YOU IN THAT SKIRT!”

Hinata’s face reddens and tears of mortification threatened to spill over. Kageyama is in a similar state.

Hinata hears Tendou angrily standing up from his seat. Oikawa stands up as well.

“Man, this video is going to be great to show at school,” Classmate number two mutters.

“I am going to kill them,” Oikawa mutters.

“Agreed,” The other three third years nodded. But before they could even move in that direction, a new voice hopped in. And an awfully familiar one.

“I do believe I heard you very wrong,” The voice says,” But I do believe you called my Kohais fags.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s heads both snap up to see the entire Karasuno team standing behind Suga.

The boys that were teasing them moments ago suddenly stopped completely.

“And I think I heard something about you showing a video,” Tanaka says cracking his knuckles and staring at the boys at the café table.

“Yeah we are going to need you to hand that over,” Daichi smiles a fake and very terrifying smile.

Moments later the video was deleted and suddenly the entire Karasuno team was standing in front of the table.

“Lucky for you we happened to be having one of our group dates today,” Noya says smiling and throwing an arm around Hinata and Kageyama’s shoulders.

Hinata stares at them confused,” Then… uh… where are your girlfriends?”

There was a moment of silence before Tanaka and Nishinoya fell to the ground laughing. “You… you thought we were straight?”

Kageyama and Hinata both flush and turn their heads away embarrassed as all hell.

Their other teammates were laughing too.

“Sorry you guys,” Suga says wiping a stray tear from his eye,” It’s just funny because the entire team is gay. Our managers are gay for each other. Hell, even Takeda and Ukai are fucking on the regular.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s mouths drop open wide.

“Yup,” Tanaka says,” Me and Chikara are together, have been since first year.”

“Chikara and I,” Ennoshita corrects.

“Narita and I,” Kinoshita says smiling,” We have been together since our first year as well.”

“Asahi fucks me on the daily,” Noya says excitedly. Meanwhile Asahi flushes a deep red.

“Hey Noya,” Asahi says timidly,” Let’s not admit to being gay by announcing our sex life.”

“Tadashi and I have been together since middle school,” Tsukishima says looking away from the table,” Really its funny how dumb you are to have missed it.”

Hinata and Kageyama flush harder in annoyance.

“Suga and I also are together,” Daichi says kindly,” We had a suspicion you two were gay. We just… uh… never figured that you would be dating these guys.”

Behind Kageyama and Hinata the rival boys had relaxed now that the threat to their lovers was gone.

“Should we have asked for your permission first?” Ushijima says casually,” Very sorry. Next time I shall inform you guys before I engage in sex with Hinata.”

“NO!” Was the collective shout in response.

“As long as you treat our family right, we have no problem,” Suga says smiling. Suddenly the smile turns dark,” If you hurt them, I will rip your balls off as you sleep and force you to deepthroat them.”

The four eldest boys recoiled back in fear, even Tendou.

“Refreshing-kun isn’t so refreshing anymore,” Oikawa says nervously.

There is a moment of silence before suddenly someone speaks again.

“So, what’s this about Hinata being a Size Queen?” Tanaka asks smiling.

“And Kageyama wearing a skirt?” Nishinoya asks.

Kageyama and Hinata actually combust.

A/N

Join the Discord

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
